


A Measure of Feelings

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Peter Has Feelings, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Valentine's Day Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Dear SquishySterek. I hope you like this.:)Happy Valentine's DayChris Argent and Peter Hale had been married for five years, but Chris is always traveling and never home when it matters. Peter knows he should have said something, should have said he cared about whether or not Chris was going to be there. It's probably time to have that talk that Peter's been putting off.The problem is, he can't imagine life without Chris in it.





	A Measure of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/gifts).



Peter Hale-Argent sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He’d received the confirmation that Chris wasn’t going to be in town that day at six thirty in the morning. He almost wanted to throw the phone across the room./p>

Chris was gone again and it wasn’t the first time he’d been traveling on a day where they should be home together. At the very least, he could have called. Instead, Peter had a text. Chris had treated him to a Spa Day because he wasn’t going to be home until very late if at all. There wasn't even an ‘I love you’.

Peter tried not to sigh. He should have known better than to hope. Chris worked for a high profile Arms Dealership, and Peter was a professional model. He knew their work lives were vastly different and they both had to travel a great deal.

Christopher Argent, Peter’s husband, was hardly ever home due to his grueling travel schedule. But when he was, when he was Peter was the center of his attention. When he was the sex was amazing and it was completely worth being Chris’ husband. When he was home Peter felt like Chris’ entire world stopped and it was all about them. Those moments were precious.

Peter gazed at his wedding ring and fiddled with it. He shouldn’t begrudge Chris’ job. He knew the man he married and Peter had his own money. Why was he feeling so down then? He rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn’t been this depressed in a very long time. Just once, he sighed. Just once he wished Chris would do something romantic without being prompted.  It wasn’t that he really cared. It was just that he was feeling down.

Maybe a day at the spa really would cheer him up. At least Chris had paid for it.

Peter pressed his lips together in determination and got ready for the day. He put on his best look and grabbed his favorite jacket. Then he texted Chris back telling him he was taking that voucher and to have a great day. No need for Chris to know he was having feelings about being alone that day.  When he left the penthouse he was determined to have an excellent day, even if it killed him. He felt a lot better after his second cup of coffee and so when he pulled into the spa parking lot he heaved a sigh of relief. It was going to be an amazing day. He just knew it.

The posh resort was one he frequented every few months for this or that reason. Most of the time it was to get massages. He had problems with his back ever since taking a beam to his back during a terrible earthquake that destroyed his family’s home. He’d saved his nieces and nephew and spent nearly two years in the hospital and in therapy recovering. That’s where he’d met Christopher Argent.

Chris’ family were arms dealers. Peter hadn’t known that when they first got together or it might never have happened. Peter didn’t like weapons of any kind and his family were activists against them. When he married into Argent Arms, they disowned him for a while. Eventually they came around but it had been a pretty traumatic time for Peter.

As for the Silver Moon Resort, he’d been going there for years. He even had a job there one summer. They knew him, and that made it the perfect place to spend what would otherwise have been a depressing day. He graciously signed into the guest book and grinned at the kindly Ms Baker, the receptionist.

She was an older woman with a pair of horned rimmed glasses and long, thick brown that she wore wrapped up in an elegant bun. She reminded him of his mother. “Hello, Peter. It’s been a while and you’re looking well.”

“No one’s as pretty as you are, Ms Baker.” Peter flashed one of his trademark grins.

“Oh, you. Put that charm away for someone much younger. We’ve reserved your usual suite. Let us know if you would like anything extra. Will we be expecting Mr Argent this weekend?” She was asking only out of courtesy. No one had actually ever seen Peter’s husband at the resort.

Peter smiled, used to the question. “Maybe. It will depend on whether or not he can catch an early flight. He travels, you know.”

She was well aware and Peter always got special treatment because of it. He grabbed his key and wandered to the elevator.

Peter set his bag down on the oversized king bed and stretched. It was a beautiful day so he went out on the balcony to enjoy a cool beverage before his first therapy session. He was fairly certain his regular masseuse would complain about how tense he was. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t like it when Chris was in foreign countries. Especially given the job he did which was demonstrations and sales. He had many sleepless nights imagining Chris getting captured or killed for control over a weapons shipment.

And there was no one he could talk to about it. Everyone he’d attempted to talk to would tell him that was what he got for marrying into a man whose family owned a weapons manufacturing company. He knew that, he knew that it was going to be like this and he was fine with it. Chris was worth all the worry. He loved Chris.

But sometimes he felt like he was fooling himself. If he was honest with himself, he was a house husband and he didn’t like it. He was never not there when Chris wanted him to be. He bent over backwards to accommodate his husband but Chris? Chris never even went with him to any of his family’s celebrations.  With a sigh, he set down his glass. He didn’t want a divorce. He just didn’t like being taken for granted.

Sometimes it didn’t seem that Chris lost anything at all when he married Peter.

He twisted his wedding ring around his finger. His thoughts were getting far too dark. Peter grimaced, he wanted to have a good day. He went downstairs to his first appointment, looking forward to the massage he was about to get when he paused. He could have sworn he smelled a familiar after shave? He wrinkled his nose and glanced around. It was the same one Chris wore, that was all. It was just wishful thinking.

Peter stripped down when instructed by the attendant who left the room shortly after and settled face down on the table. When the relaxing sounds of nature and the incense filled the air he sighed in relief. He had desperately needed to take his mind off of things. He could smell the same cologne he encountered earlier and was a bit disgruntled but he forced all thoughts of Chris out of his mind. The door opened, indicating the presence of the masseuse. This was usually the point he drifted off and just stopped thinking. That’s why he loved coming here. No one talked about inane things, they just did what they were paid to do.

The ire that had built up in the morning slipped away and he was feeling much better as soon as the warm oil was rubbed onto his back. He really just missed Chris when he was gone. It didn’t matter, Valentine’s day was just another day, after all and he had told Chris not to worry about it.

He felt warm hands on his back, gently kneading his shoulders and working out his tense spots. God, it felt good, and almost familiar? The incense had thrown off his sense of smell, but he caught it again, that cologne. For a while he just basks in the scent until the man’s hands move down his spine and rested on his buttocks.  Instead of a massage, it was more of a sensual caress. That had his eyes shoot wide open and he pushed himself up.

At first he just blinked stupidly in disbelief, then a slow smile spread over his lips. “Christopher?”

Indeed, the very man he had been thinking about all day was there in the flesh. He was in just a pair of shorts and a tank-top. There were bags under his eyes, but there he was. “Surprise?” Chris smiled weakly at first. Clearly he was unsure how Peter was going to take it.

“Oh God, CHRISTOPHER!” Peter scrambled to his knees on the table and scooted over towards Chris. He seized him by the shirt.  “Oh my god, you’re really here!” Then he glared. “You asshole! Why didn’t you tell me you were trying to make it home?”

“I wasn’t sure I’d be home in time. My connecting flight was delayed.” Chris let his hands rest on Peter’s hips, eyes roaming over him. “I missed you,” he swallowed huskily.

“Missed you too.” Peter exhaled with a happy laugh. “You never make it home for things like this. What makes this year so special?”  He played with Chris’ hair, running his hands through it. He didn’t care that he was literally naked and kneeling on a table. He didn’t care that he’d spent the whole morning trying to justify his relationship and marriage. All that mattered was that Chris was here. But he couldn’t stop the light frown.

“What is it?” Chris reached up to trace his brow and run his fingers down Peter’s cheek, fondling his clean close shave. “What’s wrong?” He always seemed to know when Peter was angry or upset about something. “Baby, talk to me?”

Peter snuffled, “You’re here and I’m just so stunned and happy and confused. I thought you didn’t like this day?” He played with Chris’ shirt buttons. “And you almost never..” he was about to say never put Peter first but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Chris’ face fell and Peter wanted to kick himself for making him feel bad. Chris worked so hard to keep them in luxury and his crazy family happy. It chaffed at times that Chris’ family hated him, especially his daughter. He knew sometimes she went with him on these things.

“Oh, Peter. Baby, I’m sorry.” Chris ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. “I didn’t think you cared about things like this. It’s not that I don’t like these things, I just didn’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” 

His fingers danced over Peter’s skin and the sensation sent ripples of pleasure through the model’s body. Chris could be so gentle sometimes that it made him want to cry. “I don’t care about them, it’s you I missed today and I’ve just been worried. You were in a dangerous location.”

“That’s all?” Chris thumbed Peter’s cheek, gazing into his eyes.

“I’m just happy you’re back.” Peter tried to make his voice sound confident and nuzzled Chris’ thumb. “Kiss me? I did pay for two hours in this room, after all. Might as well get my money’s worth.”

Chris laughed softly and realized Peter was still on his knees. “Let’s get you comfortable.” He helped Peter get settled on his ass with his legs dangling loose, spread wide around Chris. “I’m sure that this room was not meant for such activity.” His tongue clicked slightly as he rested his hands on Peter’s hips. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He swore and leaned in to tease Peter’s lips with a couple of passionate nips first. “I can’t stand being away from you.”

Peter reached down and unbuckled Chris’ belt. “I know.” He gasped as Chris claimed his lips and melted into it. Chris’ mastery over the art of kissing never failed to impress him and drive back any issues he was holding on to.

As always.

Chris’ hands roamed over his naked body, seeking familiar places and thumbing little circles on his sensitive thighs. Peter swallowed and unzipped Chris’ pants while their tongues slid together causing a flutter in his stomach and blood to rush south. He was already hard. God, he both loved and hated how much power Chris had over his body. There was no way to think when Chris was touching him, kissing him and just there. He had his husband’s cock in his hands quickly enough.

Peter was almost dizzy from the raging need to be filled inside of him. “Jesus, Chris. I fucking need you.” He mumbled into the kiss, lips already swollen from the attention. “Christopher, please.” Peter almost hated how much power was in Chris’ hands, and yet he always begged for more. He needed more like he needed air to breath. He could not live without Chris. “Need you in me.”

Peter didn’t care that anyone could walk in on them. He felt Chris grow in his hands and fuck, but that was an amazing sensation. It never failed to send a thrill down his spine. This man belonged to him. No matter what, Chris was *his* husband. He whined. Chris’ pants were now down to his ankles. He gazed up at Chris.

Chris gazed at Peter, panting slightly as he caught his breath. “My god, you’re beautiful.”

Peter preened under the praise and leaned back on his elbows. His legs tightened around Chris. He knew he was on display and smiled at his husband.

Chris trailed his fingers down Peter’s chest and abs to his cock. He stroked Peter and a delighted grin spread across his lips at the soft sounds of pleasure. “I know you put up with a lot, Peter and I love you for it.”

Peter curled his lips slightly in a smirk. “You’d better.” He felt better. This was different, Chris had never cut short a business meeting to come home to him before. He could lose himself in the passion, in Chris’ scent, in the love that was between them. He was never able to stay upset for long. He had been silly, earlier. This was their life and he couldn’t live without it. He loved Chris with every fiber of his being.

“I’m sorry…” he panted.

“What in the world are you sorry for?” Chris paused what he was doing and leaned in to kiss Peter gently. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Doubting you.” Peter said seriously. “Chris I was…” he swallowed, desperately wanting Chris to continue what he was doing but he needed to say it. “I was really upset.”

“I know. I could tell on the phone the other day.” Chris smiled gently. Instead of continuing he pressed closer against Peter and just let the other man wrap himself around Chris. “You’re not as good at hiding your emotion as you think you are.”

“You dropped everything for me?”

“I really wasn’t sure I was going to be able to make it. I didn’t want to get your hopes up. It’s just a silly tradition. You’re my life though.” Chris said firmly. “And you don’t usually care about these things so I knew I had to get home.”

“I love you,” Peter exhaled, trembling slightly. “I don’t…” he paused. “I don’t like it when you go overseas to dangerous places. I know it’s the business, but it terrifies me every time.”

“I’ll see about cutting them down.” Chris promised without hesitation. He looked willing to say anything to make Peter happy, it was in his eyes and Peter could tell.  “Do you really want to stay here or should we go upstairs for some privacy?” Chris asked gently. “I’d really like to love you properly.”

Not fuck _, love._

Peter smiled. “Let’s not have a cliché moment. But I’d like that.”  He sighed happily as Chris kissed his forehead and found his spa robe. He leaned back against his husband as he was wrapped up in it. They had a long way to go and he would have a serious talk with Chris later.

Right now, right now it was enough that Chris had gone out of his way to be here.

Proof of how much he was loved and he could live with that.

**Fin**


End file.
